


a bullet between your beautiful eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Eyes, Introspection, M/M, shhhh no beta, totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Certainly, the beautiful people in this game are lacking. Perhaps the audience just doesn't like killing teenagers they could grow to care about.





	a bullet between your beautiful eyes

  
Ouma decides early on that Amami Rantarou is very pretty, and perhaps that's why he chooses his effigy to hang in his room (he isn't sure himself, really). His long-lashed eyes remind Ouma of avocados or apples or maybe emerald or jade; whatever they remind him of, they're pretty and Amami puts up with him (that's good, when you act like Ouma does!) and he supposes that's what matters in the end. His smiles are pretty (even if Ouma cannot ignore the odd sense of pity - is that the right word? - they give off).  
Of course, Amami is a lot less pretty when his skull is caved in and he lies, dead yet still warm, on the library floor. Pink is not Amami's colour, Ouma decides, especially not the garish bright pink of blood that clashes so unpleasantly with the stylish clothes Amami wore (wears? wore) and sticks those beautiful, long lashes together, drying thick and ugly over the lime green of once-pretty glass eyes.  
Pink is certainly not Amami's colour, not at all - and perhaps that's why Ouma isn't really surprised when Akamatsu in her pink shirt and purple skirt practically gives herself up; for all the platitudes she spouted, pedestals she was put on and charisma she oozed, she wasn't any different from the rest of them - though if he's to trust Monokuma, in some way Amami certainly was (but knowledge like that's no use now Amami's dead; as pretty as his smiles were, they'd never really meant anything to Amami or anyone else).

-

For all her bragging and innuendo, Ouma supposes Iruma actually is attractive - in a sense. She lacks Amami's alluring secrecy, but to some, Ouma supposes, she could be pretty. Her features are sharp and angular, blue eyes wide and watery and outlined with long blonde lashes and _Ouma can almost see_ the paranoia engraved into them from the moment Monokuma announces the time limit.  
Of course, she's a lot less attractive when her virtual self wields a hammer or when her real self is blue in the face and clawing at her throat or when Ouma has to look at her portrait in the class trial. Pink isn't her colour, really. It didn't suit Amami and it doesn't suit her, with her crass jokes and pixelated uniform that flicks in and out of focus as Gokuhara wraps the toilet paper around her neck.  
Ouma isn't really surprised that she tried to kill, nor is he surprised that she would've gotten away with it.  
He's glad she was useful, at the very least, if not as pretty as Amami.

-

Earlier on than Amami - the moment they meet, probably, Ouma decides that Saihara Shuuichi is beautiful. His features are soft and feminine; his eyes, dull as they are in colour, are bright and clear. They seem to glow from beneath his hat, long lashed and soft (Ouma is secretly absolutely delighted when Saihara takes off that hat).  
Ouma cannot think of a time when Saihara is any less beautiful. When he cries for Akamatsu and the promises of togetherness she preached, the salty tears in his eyes make them shine gold (not the harsh yellow-gold of Shinguuji's - soft, 24 carat gold, the kind a supreme leader like Ouma would use for a crown or something). When those eyes flicker with worry and his brows crease in a concerned frown (not for him, Ouma reminds himself, for the concept of another person lost) upon seeing him in that empty seance room, they are ever beautiful. When those eyes burn with hate and rage after Gokuhara's execution they are beautiful, because they are bright and alive and so very passionate (even if that passion is passionate hate for Ouma). When Ouma shows them the world outside there, steals away Momota with the Exisal remote the less-attractive-now Iruma built, those eyes shine brightly and so, so beautifully.  
Ouma is not surprised when Momota tells him, as he struggles to remain upright, that Saihara will probably figure out who killed who. He's not surprised, no - dissatisfied, but not surprised. He'd be worse off if they got it wrong - if they vote for Harukawa or someone completely different and everyone dies (because he and Momota both know the astronaut won't live past this trial).  
It is Saihara's eyes, as brilliant and warm as they looked when he bandaged Ouma's finger - the one Ouma stabbed playing the knife game - he thinks of as he watches the hydraulic press coming down.

Certainly, the beautiful people in this game are lacking. Perhaps the audience just doesn't like killing teenagers they could grow to care about.


End file.
